Prince Viktor Boo
Personality Viktor Boo is a little squishier than his dad, but he would like you to believe he's no less wicked than him. He's bossy and controlling, always scheming something or other. Vik loves puns, scaring people, and causing trouble, as he claims "all good Boos should". His brand of mischief tends to be rather harmless, or at least aimed towards someone who can handle the potentially-harmful, but he has been known to have a sadistic streak... and/or attempt (and sometimes succeed) to trap those who frustrate him in canvas every now and then. Thankfully for everyone, he doesn't tend to be easily irritated, trying to keep his calmly creepy host aura to him. The key word there, though, is "trying". His success is arguable at best, leaving him as something of a faux affably evil. Vik is a clingy and possessive young ghost. Even if he might instinctively cover his face with too many eyes on him and generally isn't very social, he craves all of the attention he can handle. Especially when it comes from his "nemesis", Podrey. He goes out of his way to act overdramatic and especially maniacal around her, in order to be the perfect villain to her hero, trying to predict her every move in order to sabotage her in their little game of chess. Unfortunately for him, though, she doesn't seem to want to play along with his schemes, which he never seems to catch onto. Regardless, though, he seems to enjoy hamming up his villainy for her. Apart from evil and Booish actions, Viktor's main passion is his aesthetic. He's incredibly particular, to the point of perfectionism. Not one hair of his designs, artistic, evil, and/or otherwise, can be out of place. Much of this fussiness manifests in his interest in interior design. Of course, he's purely partial to making rooms that look like they could be in haunted houses, complete with the occasional cheesy plastic Halloween decorations. It's a bit jarring next to the more Victorian pieces, but he manages to pull it off anyways. Relationships Family King Boo spoils his little Prince to undeath, and it shows. Viktor inarguably adores his father, and is always quick to sing his praises, but the King has never been his primary caretaker. Instead, he was mostly raised by Boo nannies as a child. While Vik still harbors some fondness for these Boos, he'll be darned if he can remember their names most of the time. Friends Viktor is something of a self-proclaimed lone wolf. He'd much rather have subjects than friends, and cares not for people, especially those who are alive, such as most of the student body. Regardless, though, Vik tends to be one of the people hovering (in this case literally) around Rosalie Game, thanks to a shared fondness for gambling. They chat occasionally outside of these games, and are surprisingly good acquaintances, even if Rose isn't used to dealing with actual villains. Viktor does seem a bit fascinated with her, though, particularly for the number of ghostly forms her species has been known to take. Perhaps it's morbid, but morbid is his wheelhouse. Enemies While Podrey simply hates him, Viktor's side of their relationship is a little less straightforward, taking on some twisted form of admiration he likes to call a rivalry anyways. He's almost obsessive about trying to best her, even if she never cares to play along with his little 'games'. Romance Viktor has not shown any interest in romance, and is quick to mention that his attraction does not lie with the living whenever the topic comes up. Gallery Viktor Boo.png|Viktor's basic attire Haunting.png|Podrey and Viktor Trivia * Technically, one could consider Viktor as a very hard reboot of Dusana (forgive the archive, it's the only version of her page still available), with both having the same parent, but the accuracy of that statement is questionable, as he was neither intended as such, nor shares anything else in common with the ex-OC, unless you start grasping at straws. * As far as Vik is concerned, the ranking of the main undead types is ghosts>skeletons>zombies, while vampires simply don't count as fully 'undead' (too much blood in them). Regardless, all of them are better than the plain old living. * Viktor is absolutely scared of loud noises (those of vacuums especially, but that goes without saying), even if he'd rather not admit it. Category:Jasmin231's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Males Category:Mario Offspring Category:Mario Category:Nintendo